


Pieds et poings liés

by camille_miko



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-27
Updated: 2006-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don est à ses genoux, mais il ne doit pas penser à ça. Surtout pas... CharlieDon YaoiSlash. Cadeau de Noël pour Tipitina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieds et poings liés

Auteur : Camille

Genre : yaoi, drabble, inceste

Base : Numb3rs

Titre : Pieds et poings liés

Chapitre: One-shot

Disclaimer : Numb3rs n'est pas à moi… La fic, si...

Blabla de l'auteur : Joyeux Noël

Dédicace à : Tip

Rating : NC-17

Bêta : Babel. Merci

Pieds et poings liés

Charlie regardait son frère à genoux devant lui. Il avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui dire qu'il avait eu envie de le frapper à une époque. Il l'avait alors incité à le faire. Laisser son poing entrer dans sa joue lisse et douce.

Cette joue qu'il avait rêvée de toucher, de caresser… D'embrasser. Doucement. Tendrement. Avec une lenteur infinie.

Secouant la tête, il refusa la proposition de son frère. Non, il ne pourrait pas le frapper. Qu'il se relève, dieu ! Il était incapable de penser sainement. De ne pas penser à son frère prêt à le sacrifier sur l'autel du plaisir, comme il le voudrait, mais comme il ne devrait pas espérer.

Fermer les yeux, nuits après nuits, imaginer que la main est la sienne, que le corps chaud qui se presse contre le sien est celui de cet homme… Et pleurer tous les matins sous la douche quand la réalité revient et qu'il est encore et toujours seul. Pleurer sur sa perversité. Pleurer sur son désir si présent. Pleurer sur son amour impossible.

Pleurer…

Fin 


End file.
